Wilted Petal
by Black-Cotton
Summary: Six years have passed. Six years without family, friends, and the occasional vampire. Bella now lives in Appleton, Wisconsin. She had been the one to leave Edward in the end. And now the Cullens and her closest friend have come to warn her...
1. Planted Within The Heart

((Ello mates. This is my first time writing on Fanfiction. Please review; I need some opinions. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers' characters. They are her artwork, and what lovely creations they have turned out to be. Only Teerene is mine.))

It has been a long six years.

Not one moment had I forgot about Edward. Not _one_. The darkness had grown thicker in the pit of my gut, and so did that hole that I had when he had left me. But no, this time I had left him.

Sometimes it's hard to just get through the day. When lovers are embracing each other, giving sweet whispers of words, or when a weeping flower slowly tips over and sheds a pedal like the final tear, I walk away.

When I'm alone though… that's the hardest of all. My mind drifts off until it's swaying slowly to a piano lullaby I had never forgotten. I feel the soft caress of his hand again, sweeping against my cheek; I hear the angelic voice of a God; and smell the spicy peppermint drifting along beside me. That's when I have to open my eyes though. I've always had to stop it there and look at reality.

I hadn't even said good-bye to him…


	2. A Drop Of Water To Nuture A Thirsty Soul

((Please excuse my bad grammar at placing paragraphs in that last chapter. I had a hard time with my word processor and the fanfiction settings on this site. Oh, and from the first chapter? I changed Onicha's name to Teerene. Sorry!))  
_**Bella's POV**_

I stopped at the back door of _Dragons Touch_. It was an art store that had options of pottery, glass fusing, and mosaic. I had desperately needed work after I had gotten out of college, and fortunately a good friend of mine back from grade school owned a decent art store. So far I've worked here for 2 years, and it's been great since then. It's low pay, but I get by. And besides, it's fun. I'm just glad I didn't get stuck doing a job that made me regret going to work everyday.

I leaned down and picked up a stack of mail that had been piled in front of the door.  
"Did I get any mail, Ella?" Teerene tugged at the corner of my coat, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm… let me see…" I shuffled the stack quickly, "No, I don't think so… Oh, here's one from grandma." I handed her the small envelope and she quickly tore it open while I unlocked the door. "Hello?" I called out, hoping to get an answer.

"Back here! I'm by the kilm." Sarah called out. She was the good friend that owned the store.

I closed the door after Teerene stumbled inside and entered the kilm room.

"Where have you been? We've been so busy! Oh, and there's a group that's waiting for you out there." She was starting to put a batch of cups in the kilm as she confronted me.

"Sorry, I just had to take Teerene to the doctors office." I ran a hand through the small five year olds' hair I said this.

A sudden flash of sympathy passed through Sarah's expression.

"She's fine." I told her, "Good test results."

Sarah sighed with relief and went back to work. "That's great."

I nodded, heading out of the kilm room. I started to shuffle through the mail once more for bills. Teerene tugged at my coat again, "I can't read this!" She stammered, "Can you pease read it--" She stopped abruptly, her eyes fixed ahead of her. I thought this was odd so I looked in the direction of where she was looking. "Pretty people," she mumbled.

I had to stop too. My heart literally skipped a beat, and no, I wasn't exaggerating. Two men stood at the door. One looking slightly older then the other, but by far the tallest man I've ever seen. His shoulders were wide and his eyes piercing. The other one had a built body, perfect in ever way. A black turtle neck clung to his chest and for a moment I could hardly breathe when his hazel brown eyes captured mine. They were pained in a way that I couldn't describe in words.

_Edward and Jacob._

I swallowed and Teerene hid behind me. The mail in my hands had somehow ended up on the floor. A costumer behind him opened the door and Jacob had to move out of the way for the young woman to get passed, though he never turned his eyes from me. They were also pained. I hadn't seen them is so long...

I turned around suddenly, going back from where I came from. My legs were moving fast from under me. Teerene tried to catch up, "Ella! Where's you going? Can I come?"

Sarah's head poked out of the kilm room and she also watched as I fled, with Teerene right at my heels. I had her hand and wasn't going to let go of it. It wasn't until we were outside that I could actually get oxygen into my lungs

_The car_, I thought and plunged my free hands into my pocket to retrieve my keys.

"You dropped these." A deep voice sounded behind me. It was so familiar and alien at the same time that it made me shiver. My keys were already in the lock; all I had to do now is turn it and I'd be safe. But no. Instead, I turned slowly until I met the eyes of the werewolf who had once been called my best friend. I leaned against my tiny red Volvo, out of breath. Jacob was standing next to Edward as they had in the store. He held a stack of envelopes in one hand. "And I'm pretty sure you want them back."

((A little fast paced. Bear with me here. xD))


	3. Some Sunlight To Depend On

((So Sorry I didn't post yesturday! I had a long day. Blah. And I'm sick! Oh, and my bad about the spelling error in the reviews thread. "Revieled" is supposed to be _"Revealed". _I'm so picky about that stuff. If I have a spelling error, I delete the whole story on this site since it doesn't let me edit (Of course I save it before)! Anyway, enjoy!))

Bella's POV

Jacob looked at me with the envelops still in his hand as he waited for me to take them. I just stood there, perplexed.

His eyes suddenly turned hard, erasing any trace of the hurt I had seen in them before. Maybe I was imagining this. "Go on," he eased, "take them."

I swallowed again and finally grabbed the mail.

"All we wish is to speak with you for a moment." Edward mumbled. The pain had vanished just as it had done in Jacobs' eyes.

"What if I disagreed to this proposition?" I asked them both, glaring. I squeezed Teerene's hand.

"Please don't make this hard, Bella. We just need a minute of your time." Jake said, stepping forward. "This may concern others around you." He glanced at Teerene.

I also glanced at her. She was so tiny and frail… She hid her face against the cloth of my pants. The envelope her grandmother had sent to her was still in her hand, now crumpled. I put an arm around her shoulders. "Fine," I agreed.

Jacob nodded, "Come take a walk with us."

I bent down to face Teerene directly in the eye, "Go to Sarah. She'll read the letter grandma sent to you. Tell her Ella's going to go on a walk with some customers, and don't go anywhere. Stay put in that store. Okay?" I pushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She nodded and with a final look at Edward and Jacob, she ran off to the back door. Her skirt flowed freely around her legs. I watched her as she turned the large knob with two hands. Before she went in she looked back to me. I smiled with permission, and she ran inside. Something deep down was itching in me. God, I loved that girl.

"Is she yours?" Jacob asked.

I turned around to face them, "Something like that—"

"No." Edward interrupted. "Can't you smell, Jacob? Or does your nose fail you so?"

Jacob glared at him, "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, bloodsucker."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"Can we get to the damn point? Why are you here? No, a better question: why are you here _together_? The last time I heard, you guys were enemy's." I said coyly.

"We wanted to warn you, Bella." Jacob said, looking at Edward full on, with nothing but hatred.

"About what?" I asked.

"Victoria." Edward said with his jaw clenched.

I blinked. "Is that all?"

They both looked at me, surprise on their faces.

"I've had to protect myself over time." I pulled down the collar of my shirt, revealing a hint of the spider web of scars that drew all the way across my chest.

The silence was thick enough to carve a hole through. "Bells…" Jacob whispered.

Edward's brows knit together, his face suddenly furious, "Who did this to you?"

"It's actually none of your business." I covered myself up again. My eyes looked over Edward once again. It's been so long… All I had to do was reach my hand out and touch the angel's face… to let him know how much I had missed him… A sudden wave of sadness washed over me. No. I'm older now. I can handle this. I left him. "Okay. Your visiting time is up. Go." And besides, how could he act as if this was nothing when I was nearly having a panic attack?—Okay, I was actually holding myself together quite well, aside from the episode that happened in the store.

"No." Edward and Jacob said in unison. They looked at each other, obviously annoyed.

"You still haven't told me why you guys are here. _Together_." I said stubbornly.

"It's actually none of your business." Edward said in a mock-tone. Jacob just nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella, please don't put Teerene in danger. If you wont do it for yourself, do it for her." Edward said now. He had… never called me from my real given name. Not even from the start. I looked at him point-blank. My jaw clenched and unclenched. That hole started to make its presence again. It had taken so long for it to heal, and not even now was it healed fully. It all started coming back again… the peppermint, his caress, the soft voice…

_Bella…_

It had been so damn long. Yet here he was, ruining it. Ruining my life like it was nothing to him. Or was it my fault? Since _I_ had been the one who left him?

_Bella…_

I hate this.

"Bella!" I looked up. Jacob's eyes were tiny slits now. He was glaring at me.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. This was all for Teerene.


	4. Hope Just Might Return

((I apologize for not updating in so long. School has been a butt. XP))

**Bella's POV**

I woke up half startled, the car jolting me awake. I blinked for a second to focus on my surroundings. Teerene latched onto my mid-section, sound asleep. We were lying down in an awkward position with my back against something stern and my feet were strained to the side. I now realized we were in a car.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked, my voice sounding as if I scratched something on sand paper.

"About 3 hours." I could barely make out Jacobs face in the passenger seat across from me, seeing as it was almost pitch black with the tinted windows.

"What time is it?" I tried to sit up, but I didn't want to wake Teerene.

"Umm… around 9 PM." We had been driving for 5 hours straight. I blinked again as the memories slowly started to come back. After the little talk the three of us had, we agreed—Or, _I_ agreed—to get out of there. So I had grabbed Teerene and we all retreated to Edward's car. Teerene had no idea where we were going so I calmed her down when saying we were on a road trip. It'd do for now. Seeing her now: peaceful and beautiful, I planted it in my memories. To take her along with me was cruel, but it goes the same way if I left her there without protection. I ran a finger along the arch of her cheek, smiling to myself. No way in hell would I let her get hurt.

"She's dreaming of you." Edwards voice was hushed. I looked in the rearview mirror to see his profile, but instead he looked ahead. His features seemed to be pinched. It was hard for both of us.

I looked out the window, not answering him. I had to protect my little girl. She was my responsibility. Once, when I had dug deep within myself, hating sunlight and warm days, Teerene had been there to hold my hand and give hugs when I needed them most. She had saved me, and in return I saved her from an abusive mother. That was probably the least I could do. In truth, I would never be able to give back what she gave me…

((Short, but I'll be posting the fifth chapter very soon. ))


	5. Behind The Past Of Lively Charades

((Yo, yo, yo! It's me again! XD Hope you guys like my story so far. I'm getting good reviews! ))

**Bella's POV**

**The Past Between Teerene And I:**

_**2 years ago, when all was still lost…**_

_I turned the volume up on the stereo, making it play hard-core rock. It filled the store with a loud solo guitar player, stringing like a mad man. I turned around to see a group of costumers staring at me with wrinkly eyes. They were a party from the retirement home, and what distasteful creatures they were. The five were looking at me as if I was a bug that needed to be discarded into the trashcan._

_"What is that awful music?" Sarah came in with a chart of colors in hand. _

_There was a loud screeching, loud enough to rupture my eardrums. It took me a few seconds to realize it was the lead singer on my CD I put in. I sighed, turning the whole stereo off now. The grandma's huddled in the corner were bound to get a heart attack. Music was just one of the many plans I had to inflict just that. _

_"You never stop, do you?" _

_I turned around once more to face Sarah straight on. She looked at me with disapproving eyes. Great, now she agreed with the grandma's too about the bug conflict. I sighed, "What?" _

_"What is wrong with you?" She took me aside, clasping my elbow gently, "You seem in worst of all moods I've seen you display in the last four months. You're actually scaring off the costumers." _

_"I was just playing music. Is that so wrong?" I asked in defense._

_"Bella. You need to get your act together. I'm serious." She warned, her eyes serious. I had to look away. _

_The bell sounded off behind me. It was a signal that a costumer came in. "Fine." I turned around with the happy-go-lucky smile plastered to my face, ready to great the costumer. Instead, what I found was a little girl slowly twirling her skirt around. She was intent on watching it ruffle up and down. Her features showed off that she had to be at least 3 years old. She had two pig-tales in her hair; both of them slightly off even._

_I slowly walked to her, taking my time. It seemed awkward to approach her, and yet it was compelling me in such a way that I couldn't resist. "Hey," I said in a small voice. I bent down on my knees so I could be level with her in height difference. "Where's your mommy?" _

_The little girl looked up from her skirt and stopped twirling, "Mommy not here. She says she pick me up." _

_I blinked. It was strange for a mother to leave a child all by herself. "Well, then I guess we'll wait for her. So, squirt, what do you want to do?" _

_She smiled. Her crooked little teeth gleamed at me. "I wanna paint!"_

_"Then we'll paint." I smiled back, and it wasn't one of those forced smiles that had corrupted me for so long. No, it was a real one. _

_Her small, fragile hand ended up nested in mine at the end of the day. But once settling there, it had never left. _

((Hoped you guys liked it! Review, review, review! ))


	6. A Dose Of Fear To Calm The Nerves

((Wow, you guys are so awesome. I love it that you review. Sometimes that's the only thing that keeps a person going.))

**Bella's POV**

**To have you is beyond the proximity of words. **

I wished when I was a little girl only because I actually believed they could come true. Some had, while some didn't even come close. Once there was a time in my life that I had wished with all my will. Yet, even to this day, it has failed against me…

I heard Teerene stir as Edward folded her in his arms. Jacob got our bags out of the trunk. I shut the car door and caught a glimpse of the reflection of myself in the car door window. I ran a hand frantically through my hair. It was a mess!

"You're fine." Jacob appeared behind me, looking at my reflection as well. A half smile was planted on his lips.

I turned around to face him, but he already was heading up to the hotel entrance with Edward in front of him. I quickened my pace to keep up with them. My breath came out in small puffs. It was still nightfall and dead cold in the middle of winter. A small layer of snow coated the ground below me. But soon enough a rush of warm air greeted me when we walked into the hotel.

The lobby was beautiful. It took everything I had to not stop and just gape. A large chandelier hung from the middle of the room. The room was painted in a mix of gold and red colors, swirling around each other in a heap of passion. The clerks stood in behind a granite counter, smiling at us as we passed. It was hard to believe it looked this way from the display outside. It was plain when we drove in the parking lot, nothing compelling at all. Or maybe it was just the dark that deceived me.

Edward and Jacob were already in the elevator. I had to run to get there before it closed. "Well, we aren't being very friendly tonight are we, boys?" They said nothing. I put my back to them and Jacob pushed the button for the forth floor.

----

I slid the card into the lock of my door, and with a small pushed it opened. But I had not expected what to be inside of it…

"Alice?" I said, all the oxygen shot from my lungs in shock. I had known we were going to a hotel, but I didn't realize Alice would be here! "Alice!" I smiled. It was glorious to smile again without so much gloom.

But she didn't acknowledge me. Instead, she stepped around me to Edward, who waited patiently behind me with Teerene in his arms. I blinked, surprised now for a whole different reason entirely. "Edward," she said, her voice so serious it was hard for me to listen.

It was silent for a moment. I waited for something to happen. Anything. But it was silent…

The next thing I knew I was being pushed into my room. No, literally, pushed. I just nearly stumbled to my feet, catching myself with the wall next to me. "Get in the room, Isabella!" Before I knew it Edward was gone. Gone with _my_ little girl. I looked behind me and Alice slammed the door shut and locked it…

With the dead bolt.

She rushed to the window, a flash of blur, and flung the curtains shut. I turned around to get Teerene. I wanted see what was happening. I wanted to unlatch that lock. And suddenly strong arms were wrapped around me. "No, Bella." Alice growled. I struggled. Where the hell did Edward take Teerene?

"What's going on?" I cried, but she covered my mouth.

"Don't speak." She whispered, "If we were right about Demetri, they wont find us." Her lips were to my ear. I could hardly make out what she was saying. And besides, who was Demetri?


	7. A Willingness Dance That Deceives Us All

((Wow, I haven't updated in so long! I just wanted to say that I hope I didn't lose you guys as my fans in the process of setting aside my fanfiction for school. I will revive you with another chapter, but I doubt I can get back on task. There's another chappy on the way though! Much love.))

Bella's POV

I couldn't breathe with Alice's hand over my mouth and nose, and I knew struggling would make no sense.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Bella. Please don't take this in offense. Edward will explain as soon as they pass." Her hands resigned to it's normal spot by her side, trusting me to not utter a word.

I managed to bite down hard on my bottom lip, in spite of the pain, to remind myself in moments to come not to make a sound. My thoughts continued to wander towards concern for Teerene. I turned around, a million questions in my eyes. All Alice could do was give me a look in return that was close to reassuring. Her hand came to rest lightly on my elbow, now ushering me towards the hotels' bed. I sat on the edge, waiting. I trembled slightly, having no idea what was going on. All I knew was that Victoria was out to get me. Jacob and Edward did not care to elaborate on it. Nor was there talk of this Demetri on the way down here. Men do horribly at trying to explain things. I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to make sense of this. My mind was now settled on the past, when Edward and I were together. It was hard, welcoming the hurt and frustration to feed into the hole that seemed to be planted in my chest. Not only that but I've made myself forget much of all the memories with Edward, and succeeded. Demetri, Demetri; why does that name ring a bell? I winced at remembering all the adventures the Cullen family and me had. The reminiscence towards James did not favor me, nor I to it. The near death experience never struck me as it would to most people. I almost took it too lightly. And of course there was Victoria, which never dismissed itself, hence why she is still here today. Oh--and the Volturi--

_The Volturi!_

I nearly stumbled off of the bed before I caught myself. I turned to smile apologetically at Alice, but she sat motionless in a chair with a desk next to it. She seemed to be in a daze, and that's when I knew she was searching in the future as I had to the past.

Now, back on topic before I forget. Demetri, if I remember correctly, was a member of the Volturi. He was a specialized tracker, as Edward had put it, "he catches the flavor of someone's mind" and follows it.

_I guess they're coming after me to check if I've become immortal._

This was coming together to make sense. I was quite proud of myself.

My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. My palms were beginning to sweat. What if it was them? I looked towards Alice again and she had fallen out of her daze. She got up and . . . for some reason she wasn't as anxious as I was. In a split second she was unlocking the door. I took the liberty into refraining from cowardly hiding in the shadow of the corner, though I thought about it real hard.

But the door only revealed Emmett to be leaning on the doorframe. "False alarm," he said, as if it were no big deal.

Alice nodded once and opened the door a little wider for him to come in. "How do you know this?" she asked.

"Edward told me they had passed just seconds ago. He keyed into their thoughts." Emmett peered over Alice's shoulder to study my pale face and all at once a smile erupted through his features, "Well if it isn't Miss Isabella, all grown up. I wouldn't have recognized you." I attempted a polite smile, but what came out must have been a goofy grin. He strode over to gather me up in a bear hug. At least one person was giving me a friendly greeting--or should I say vampire/werewolf?

"And you haven't changed one bit." I smirked devilishly now, "Including your age. Now I can say mind your elders."

He released me and snorted, "Fine, grandma. Just as long as you don't order me to bake cookies or knit little scarves and mittens and we'll be on good terms."

I hadn't known it, but we had been joined in room by the rest of the Cullen family while me and Emmett had our little reunion. Esme walked across the room and held me in a much softer embrace. She smiled against my hair, "It's so good to see you, Bella." She took a step back and caressed my face in her cold hands, "You look well."

Alice, who ended up next to me, said with a sad smile, "I apologize for what happened earlier."

"Oh yes, earlier--"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you as Alice had promised." Edward said, cutting me off. That was funny, because I couldn't see him at all in this crowd. He rounded Carlisle, who gave me a simple grin and a nod in acknowledgement. It was almost beautiful, though, how Edward was holding Teerene with such care and ease. She was still asleep in his arms. Everyone in the room quieted. Funny how the little ones catch all of the attention so easily. When Edward handed her off to me, I brushed his arm and I had to admit the slightest shock ran up my spine. Him and I were over, you see. But how could the smallest touch trigger so many emotions?

I caught his eye and thanked him before I asked to no one in particular if we were staying in the hotel tonight.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "We have a number of rooms reserved. You and Teerene are going to be staying with Edward in this room."

I froze. My face must have showed a trace of shock because Esme reached over to touch my shoulder as if to comfort me and said, "He insisted, dear." My eyes moved to target Edward, but his face was unreadable.

"What if I wish to change these arrangements?" I asked. Emmett chuckled, and Rosalie, who never cared to say hello, cracked a smile.

"I won't allow it," Edward said.

"Well, you don't need to," I snapped. Edward sighed.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Bella, it's in his best interest to look after you and Teerene. He feels you're his responsibility."

"Oh, so now I'm labeled as a burden, is that it?"

Edward groaned and said, "No. You were never a burden and never will be one. Please don't make this into something of a scene with your stubbornness."

"I am _not_ stubborn," I retorted.

There was a silence. Edward stared at me with what seemed like a dead-cow face.

"Okay," I admitted, "I'm stubborn. But how would you feel if you were staying in the same room with your ex?" Although he hid it will, there was a flash of hurt hidden behind Edward's facade. It took experience to uncover his true feelings behind the well-covered up mask he protected himself with. I sighed, "Fine. I'll stay in this room." My arms were beginning to feel like lead with Teerene still cradled in them. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Once I looked up again, everybody started to shuffle out of the room.

Alice came over and tentatively pulled me into an embrace. I hugged her back, hiding my face in her shoulder. It was nice to have everyone around once again. "You should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow," she said, pulling back. Finally I saw what was making her reluctant to be herself. Her eyes were pitch black. Before I could say something, she turned and followed the others out the room.

Edward walked over and locked the door after they left. We looked at each other for a moment, gaining a mutual understanding that we were not to bother each other unless absolutely necessary.

----------

Edwards POV

There are reasons behind each action, whether it be stupid or genius. I felt no need to regret on having Bella and her daughter stay in my room. Though it might be a little awkward, I wouldn't stand for anyone else looking after them. Their safety would be in my hands.

Looking at Bella now, she has changed in multiple ways. Her hair is longer, flowing down to her waist. And dare I say she has more of a figure then before. While things have changed, some have stayed the same. She smells almost unbearably delicious, her eyes portray nothing of what she is feeling (which disturbs me to the brink), and her personality flares without remorse in showing itself. Not to mention I still failed to know what she was thinking.

"I'm not going to ask again."

I was pulled out of my thoughts to see Bella looking at me with a glare in her eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Fine. Once more: What's going on?" There was a desperate tone in her voice. "You explained nothing in the car to me, and I now I feel as though this is going to make me explode"--too late, I thought, because suddenly she burst, "because guess what! I have a kid here that I need to take care of! I don't want to be here with danger lurking in the background." Her voice was quiet but fierce. My guess is she didn't want to wake Teerene, but by the looks of it, Teerene couldn't wake up if I drummed a bong next to her ear. Bella looked as if she was about to cry. That's when I remembered she cries when she's upset. I walked forward to her, intending to give her some sort of comfort, but she stopped me, "Wait. I'm not finished." She took a deep breath, and suddenly the sign of tears disappeared, "Okay, _now_ I'm finished".

I walked over to the closed window and stood with my back to her. "I will only answer your questions if you do the same in return."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she gasped.

"It's only fair, Bella."

"Fine."

I could feel her stare boring through the back of my neck. And so I began. "You remember Victoria. Her need for revenge is still alive. I'm sure you also remember her motive to kill you. Though I do not know why she has disappeared over the last few years, but I doubt it was a matter of taking a vacation."

"Can you get to the bottom line?" Her impatience was beginning to burn a hole through my nerves.

"I believe I've already said the bottom line. She wants to kill you, but we wont let that happen. I know you're thinking it doesn't take seven vampires and two werewolves to protect you. That's where the Volturi comes in. They've wanted to verify if you've become a vampire yourself just yet—"

"Just as I suspected." She said and I nodded.

"If I was correct in saying that Demetri couldn't track you, then they wont find us as easily."

There was a silence before she said, "The way you said it...'as easily'... that means you're implying they're still going to find us?"

"Yes," I answered.

"What do we do when they find us?" Fear was laced inside her tone.

"We compromise. Carlisle and I have developed an organized plan."

"And what if they refuse to compromise?"

"We fight. That is why we have Jacob and Sam accompanying us." I could sense she was struggling and I hurried onto the reassuring part, "I doubt that will happen." . . . that's all that I had for reassuring. Damn, I was beginning to realize I was horrible at explaining.

"Why don't you just change me and get it over with if it's such a predicament!"

I whirled around to face her, "Because I refuse to take away your soul and have Teerene go through torment and despair." I watched her mind flip at the thought of Teerene, "Now you not only have to worry about Charlie and Renee but also your adopted daughter."

It took her a while to respond, but with a soft voice, she said, "You're right." She turned her body away from my gaze and swiftly entered the covers of the hotel bed next to Teerene.

I noticed they didn't bring clothes or much of anything. "Alice said she'd take you and Teerene shopping in the morning." Bella nodded but didn't speak. I wanted to run my hand over the silk of her skin. Anything to make this more real then it seemed. I had had her once, but somehow I screwed up. I never knew what led her to leave, and I don't think I want to know. When the time is right, she will tell me. For a moment I realized I hadn't asked the questions I wanted answers to, but she looked so peaceful with Teerene tucked like a cocoon next to her. I decided I wouldn't disturb them any longer, and with one silent move, the lights turned off.

_Good night, my Bella._


	8. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Oh dear. Everyone hates authors' notes. Even I do. Please don't throw tomatoes at me.

Okay! I'm still working on this next chapter. I'm so ashamed that I haven't finished it yet. And no, whatever I do, I will _not_ let you down. I wanted to say that I do check in every once in a while to see how everything is going. I am a persistent person--mind you--and I wanted to say that I have not abandoned you. It was a long time that I had left from October to January, and I won't do that again. I just took finals, bare with me. I'm starting new classes. If I do not get this next chapter in by next weekend, feel free to beat me and email me until I do. One thing I can promise is that I'm going to make this story worth while since I have made you suffer so. You're great to still be around. It always warms me to come back and see reviews. I have heard of many authors who completely forget about their work in making. That kills me, because then you're letting everyone down and showing that you can't be trusted with a word of fiction. I want you guys to know how hard my fingers press down on my lousy keyboard to get the words that express me out on the screen of my laptop. I want to take you on a ride that you will never want to end. I want you to also see through my bare heart of feelings and emotions that you're the ones who I look up to in every way. I want you to know how much compassion I have for my writing and how many times I erase sentences until I feel that it fits. I want so many things.

On a final note, I will be continuing this story.

Best wishes to:

- AnitasAssassin

- JustMeSilly

- Teckgeekster

- Rippedskies

- Sweetly Sarcastic

- LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight

- Robot Girl

- ImWithTheVampiresx3

- Forevermagik

- Emotional-Dreamer

- Midnight 1987

- TwilightObsessed

- Lizziemcclure

- 1Stepbehind29

- GoodyGoody23

- LuvEdwardC

- Let-words-free-you (No, man, I'm not letting you down. Thanks for the wake up call)

_Thank you. _

Best wishes,

Black-Cotten


	9. Feeling Of A Heart Beat Unknown

((Authors note: Thank you for all of your reviews. I feel touched. I hope I am pleasing you with my writing, and don't be afraid to give a shout out if I'm out of order.

To be truthful, though, I've read some stuff on fanfiction where authors depend on their reviews. Let me say that I am not pressuring you to post something, but if you wish to say a word or two, I'd be most happy in reading what you all think. Even if it's constructive criticism. My chapters may be short, but trust me, I will be writing a lot of chapters, I just have minimal patience.))

Disclaimer: I give my respect to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own her characters in any way. I cannot even compare to her great work of fiction.

**Chapter 8**

**Feeling The Beat Of A Heart Unknown**

_Bella's POV_

I felt him, watching me. His gaze always turned me to goose flesh. No matter what, I kept my focus on the wrinkles folded between the covers. It felt like it's been hours. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him sitting in the corner, but it's too dark to make out his features. My palms were sweating, my head was pounding, and my mouth was as dry as sandpaper. It's then when I went deep into thought.

I shouldn't have taken Teerene along. Letting Sarah watch her was safer then putting her in Aro's way as well as Victoria's. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Idiot. Soon she'll find that vampires aren't only out on Halloween with fake fangs. She'll discover that there _are _creatures that hide under your bed or in your closet whenever your dad decides to come in the room. She'll be traumatized at such a young age! Her whole being will be crushed and flushed down to a world of madness and werewolves that evolve in restless tales. Teerene, the little girl who paints her fingernails in the colors of the rainbow... will not be that same little girl. Her eyes will witness horror of the reality about the scary stories you tell at slumber parties. This cannot happen. I have to propose something to get Teerene out of this mess...

I turned, restless, facing the other half of my heart.

_Edwards POV_

I watch her, I hear her breathing, I _want_ her, but I can only do so from a distance. I know she's awake. She's been awake. I won't push her. Her hair smells of Tropical Orange shampoo. God, I wish I could go over there and bask in her scent all night.

She turns, making me the object that is in the way of her vision.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious. Why did she leave me? Did she finally understand that I'm a monster? Was it because I had left her before, and now she wanted to get back at me? That was reasonable... But we never had closer. Our relationship was left untied...

All to a surprise, she spontaneously sprang from the sheets and sprinted to the bathroom.

_Bella's POV_

I violently heaved into the toilet. This was unusual, because I had nothing in me. I knew I had the symptoms of a small, minor virus, but I just chose to blame them on the emotions that were changing rapidly today. I hated feeling vulnerable. My hands clutched the rim of the toilet like a lifeline. Somewhere far away I saw that Teerene was awake and sucking her thumb. I didn't know how Alice could have gotten the news so quickly, but she was right there wrapping her arms around the concerned child and gently calming her down from her furious crying. Edward was next to me, rubbing my back. I didn't want him touching me so intimately. And yet... I wanted him to touch me, but it was so _hard..._ I desired him to the brink. It was already going to be hard to separate from him once again, but the scandalous feelings stocked on top of it all were pushing it. That was why I kept my distance, from bringing the past events back to the present. He needs to understand that he deserves better; that it just wouldn't work out with the conditions that settle between us... or maybe, it's I who needs to understand.

"What happened?" I heard Emmett ask. There was obvious concern in his voice.

"She's sick." Edward answered.

"But she hadn't eaten anything!" A gruff voice called out. It took energy to remember the owner of the voice.

"It doesn't matter that she ate anything, Jacob. She's _sick_."

Someone groaned.

"Can you wolves have the least bit of patience!" Edward growled.

I wasn't paying attention to this. But what did catch my eye was the liquid I was vomiting: Blood.

---------

I only can recall bits and pieces, but I was well aware of the ride to the hospital. There was a dead silence to everything. All I could hear was the purr of the car. This made me nervous.

Teerene was clinging to my waist. Crystal tears were riding down her cheeks, but she was also silent. I could feel her trembling. The only thing that seemed real to me was the numbing pain on my cheek. Edward sat next to Teerene. We were all crushed in the back of the small SUV. Carlisle was driving, with Esme holding his hand next to him in the passenger seat. It took me a while to realized that my head was resting on an icy window, making my cheek burn with coolness. I had no energy whatsoever to move.

I remember the car running a red light. It's brightness swirled in my mind, blinding me. And then there was nothing.

_Edwards POV_

After I had caught the site of blood in the toilet, there was no point in sitting around. All of us knew what to do. It was a blur. We all agreed to meet at Salt Lake City's Memorial hospital and made a decision on who was going in what car, but after that no one said a word. Each of us were wrapped in our own thoughts. I gave the others their privacy of their minds, though it wasn't that hard since mine was booming over everyone else's.

We all sat in a waiting room once Bella was taken into the ER. The scene was awkward, since all ten of us took up half of the chairs in the room. A nurse sat behind the desk, typing busily to her computer. In the distance I could hear her thoughts on an opinion that we were the biggest family she'd ever seen. How could she sit there as if nothing was wrong? Couldn't she see that there was an innocent woman fighting for her life down the hall? It almost disgusted me. My hand clenched. Across the room I saw Teerene sitting like a ghost in Esme's lap. She was shaking, and Esme did her best to calm her down with soft whispers of words.

_Edward…_

I looked up to see Alice. I knew she had just hunted, for her breath still rang of animal blood.

_I saw something._

I lifted an eyebrow and reached over hesitantly to squeeze her hand and urge her to continue. Please don't let it be... Please, oh God, if I have never spoken to you, let this be the first time...Please let Bella be okay...

_It's the same vision I had some time ago. She is to change._

I could feel my eyelids lift higher then they have in years. I opened my mouth to say something, but Alice had already turned away. I could feel the image sweep over my like a gentle breeze: Bella, as beautiful as ever, was standing before me--as myself in Alice's vision. Her irises were rimmed with dark gold and for the first time in a long while they told me of a gentle kindness. Her skin was pale, but it wasn't a shock as it was for other newly changed vampires. Slowly, she reached out to touch my cheek. I could swear, even though I wasn't in my own body, I could feel her fingertips caress my cold skin. And that was all.

I grasped the image and promised myself I would never let go.

----

OOC:

I know. I should make longer chapters and elaborate a bit more, but the elaboration shall wait until the next chapter! That's all I can salvage for right now. I can't promise that I'll write much more in the next week or so, but keep a look out! I'm always bouncing around what I say I'm going to do.


	10. Authors note 2

Ah.

Another Authors note.

How lame.

I can bet any willing person that _that_ is what you're thinking this very moment as you read this awful apology. How pathetic, right?

It's not that I don't have time to write—Oh, I do. It's that I'm afraid to continue it. I understand that a writer has to have courage for their work, but I'm a deflated balloon. I love your comments, though. It's nice to look back and say _I _caused all these royal fans.

The thing is, I'm one to keep promises. If I said I'd take you on a ride with my uncreative writing, then by a clam's mercy, you will.

Just give me a couple years and I'll get back to you. XD

Kidding!

Oh—and I've started another fiction called "The Addiction Of Fear" if you want to check it out. Just giving a heads up.

Anyway, it's spring break, and I'll be writing the next chapter of "Wilted Petal" sometime this week.

Much love,

Amy


	11. Oblivious to the Unseen

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon; Stephenie Meyer does)**

**Chapter 9**

**Oblivious to the Unseen**

Six years ago… 

_Gram's expression surprise me. Instead of looking horrified, she was staring at me sheepishly, as if waiting for a scolding. And she was standing in such a strange position—one arm held awkwardly away from her body, stretched out and then curled around the air. Like she had her arm around someone I couldn't see, someone invisible…_

_Only then, as I looked at the bigger picture, did I notice the huge gilt frame that enclosed my grandmother's form. Uncomprehending, I raised the hand that wasn't wrapped around Edward's waist and reached out to touch her. She mimicked the movement exactly, mirrored it. But where our fingers should have met, there was nothing but cold glass…_

_With a dizzying jolt, my dream abruptly became a nightmare._

_There was no Gram. _

_That was _me_. Me in a mirror. Me—ancient, creased, and withered._

_Edward stood beside me, casting no reflection, excruciatingly lovely and forever seventeen. _

_He pressed his icy, perfect lips against my wasted cheek._

"_Happy birthday," he whispered._

_(New Moon p. 5-6)_

_---_

_I jerked awake, filling air into my lungs and then gasping it out. I lifted my hand to wipe away the sweat that had started to accumulate on my forehead. That was the seventh time I had that dream—in a row. For a week now, I have been having the same nightmare. _

_I sat up, pursing my chapped lips. My tongue was fixed to the roof of my mouth, telling me I was dehydrated. I blinked multiple times, realizing that Edward wasn't in the rocking chair. My eyes combed through my room, scanning for any sign that he'd be back. My heart suddenly flip-flopped to the site of a note on the open window that patiently waited for me. I scrambled out of bed and skimmed the perfect calligraphy that only Edward owned._

Went hunting with Emmett for our evening tonight.

Be back soon.

With love,

Edward

_My thoughts hummed for a moment. He would be back soon. I pivoted back towards my door and headed to the bathroom, collecting my toiletries along the way. Hurriedly, I scrubbed myself clean in the shower and began to get ready. _

_Once I eagerly returned to my room, I found Edward there. His body lay out like a perfect sculpture. I rolled my eyes, trying to nonchalantly cover up my obvious attraction for him. It didn't work. _

_"Why are you blushing?" _

_This question only made me blush harder. "No reason." _

_Edward swiftly got up off of the bed and gently took my face in his hands. He gave me his half smile. _

_I tried to avoid his topaz eyes, looking at the note still taped to the window. "This is so unfair." _

_He turned my chin so I would be forced to look at him head on. "Why are you blushing?" He asked again. _

_I melted. "You're too perfect. Everything about you messes with my emotions. I can't control the blood rushing to my face. Trust me, I've tried." I tried to glare at him, seeming to make this his fault. _

_He chuckled. "But I like how you can't control your blushing. It's amusing." _

_"To you," I corrected, finally smiling. _

_He quickly kissed me, giving me hardly enough time to gauge a reaction. My heart seemed to do a double take. And as soon as this ended, I felt his cold hands slide off of my face. I sighed, inwardly glowering. _

_It had been about 2 months after getting back from Italy. Charlie had given slack on my reigns, allowing me some freedom with Edward in exchange to spend time with Jake. As a result, I would go out with Edward tonight until my curfew. _

_---_

It was around 5:30. Another hour and Edward would have picked me up for our date. He was at his house, getting ready. I was doing the same at mine. Charlie was at work, as usual.

_When I took the curling iron out of my hair, watching the wavy strand bounce against my shoulder, I heard something downstairs. I watched my eyebrows rise while looking at my reflection in the mirror. I put the curling iron down, thinking I would come right back. My thoughts riveted to the window downstairs that always opened and slammed back shut due to the wind. I should have had Charlie get that fixed. Or maybe, I had thought, it was Edward here early. _

_But as I walked down the stairs, reality hit me full blown. It was Victoria, making herself at home on my couch. I stopped. _

_"Nice to see you again, Bella." She stood up and turned around, her startling red eyes gleaming at me. _

_I thought for a minute about charging back up the stairs, locking my room, then making an escape plan from jumping out of the window. But first, she would have caught me before I even got to the second floor. Secondly, even if she hadn't caught me, she would have opened my door with a single shake of her wrist, and thirdly, I would never have survived by jumping out of a second story window without a broken leg. So I settled with clutching the stairway rail._

_"I've watched you, Bella Swan; before Edward and his gang ever had the slightest inkling of coming back." She started to walk forward, her eyes never leaving my face. "You know what I noticed?" _

_She waited for an answer, but I wouldn't give her one, so she continued. _

_"I noticed that there is a pain out there, much worse than the physical kind. Without realizing it, you had opened up a new doorway to me; a new light." She continued to step forward. "I watched you struggle with everyday life before Jacob Black came along." _

_I winced, having no recollection of the days she brought up. This was because they had all blurred into one routine. _

_"And it seems as though you're still struggling with it." _

_I finally returned her gaze, unflinching. "What do you mean?" _

_"The pain that I am talking about, it's still planted inside of you. It's just waiting to be reopened like a wound nearly healed. This pain, as I had observed, is much worse than any execution I can give you. In fact, just letting you continue to endure it is an execution itself." She finally stopped an arm's length away from me. "And so I'm going to be the one to reopen that wound." _

_"I still don't know what you mean," I said, panic starting on the edge of my voice. _

_"You are going to separate from Edward again, except this time it is _you_ who is going to leave." There was an obvious satisfaction on Victoria's face. _

_My eyes widened. "No," I said, starting to walk backward. No way would I go through this again. I wouldn't be able to make it the second time around. _

_"Yes," she retorted. "You are. In fact, if you don't do this, there are several vampires that are circled around the Cullen's house right now. Though the Cullen's don't know it, they are likely to be victims of a mysterious forest fire." She pulled out her cell-phone. _

_My surroundings, including Victoria, started to shake. I tried to make sense of it, until I realized it was just me who was shaking uncontrollably. It was either Edward or I. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation; no matter what, I would lose Edward. _

_"So, what do you say, Bella?" She said my name as if it had a ring to it. "Do you want to continue suffering, or wipe out the entire existence of the Cullen's? Well, either way, you'll still suffer," she chuckled. _

_I didn't have much time to think about it, since she already flipped open her cell phone and started dialing a phone number. _

"_I'll leave!" I cried._

_Victoria closed her cell phone and leaned in, her lips close to my ear. "Now you know how it feels; to lose your mate." _

Back in the present… Edward POV 

The scene still hadn't changed three hours after we first arrived with Bella. No word had been given to us. I was starting to get impatient.

I watched as Esme tried to coax Teerene into talking. It wouldn't work, though, seeing as the little girl was determined to speak to no one but Bella. Still, Esme tried.

I brought a hand up to cover my eyes. If it were possible, I would have been exhausted. I wasn't far from the feeling, being a vampire. This put an emotional strain on everyone. Jasper skipped out on the hospital visit for obvious reasons. Otherwise, he would've been a help to all of us.

Rosalie's movements brought me back to the real world. I watched her stroll across the room, giving me a brief invitation to her thoughts.

_I'm going out for a walk._

I merely nodded. My gaze went to Emmett, expecting him to stand up as well. Rosalie did too, as she turned around to see what was keeping him. He had his head cupped in his hands. I was afraid to know what he was thinking. When he looked up, he shook his head to gesture he wasn't following.

Bella had numerous supernatural-beings who loved her in more way than one. She was not a normal woman.


End file.
